


Board Game Times With Clue

by Jay_s_Atelier



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Writing Synthesis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:49:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29992050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay_s_Atelier/pseuds/Jay_s_Atelier
Summary: A little time trying to spend with the object of his affections was not too much to ask, so why was Gudao stuck playing board games with everyone?
Relationships: Gawain | Saber/Gudako, Mash Kyrielight | Shielder/Gudao
Kudos: 3





	Board Game Times With Clue

**Author's Note:**

> Big surprise, but I do not own any of the characters or anything in the Fate fandom. My status as a Master in FGO doesn't entitle me to anything. I do, however, own the plot bunny for what I just wrote. You can thank the characters for being voluntold to participate~

Gudao looked helplessly over at Mash. He just wanted to spend time with her, not get involve with this mess.

“I believe it was Miss Scarlett with the candlestick.” Karna said with _certainty_. Like he did every time since they got everyone settle down to play.

“And I tell you it can’t be Miss Scarlett, you haven’t even looked for clues.” Arjuna, who actually was the one stuck with Miss Scarlett as his character argued. “It could even be Reverend Green with anything from the candlestick you insist on to the rope.” It should be noted now that Karna’s character _was_ Reverend Green.

“The rules do say that Karna can make a guess on his turn, but only our third party can check.” Mash added helpfully. She was playing as Professor Plum. They all needed a third party ever since the two, Karna and Arjuna, joined the game. Neither would allow the other to look, or believe, that there was no foul play if there wasn’t.

Child Gilgamesh happily munched on cookies as the said third party. The young king declared no one else had the right to judge other than him. Surprisingly, no one disagreed.

“I think it might be Mrs. Peacock with a lead pipe.” Gudako enthusiastically declared over the two arguing brothers. The rest of the group silenced at that declaration as they all looked over at her.

“But you are Mrs. Peacock.” Gudao whimpered. He tried not to, but this was exactly who she said it was every time. Just like Karna did for Miss Scarlett. “And she never ended up the killer in all six rounds we played.”

“My Lady, is quite capable of defending herself.” This from Gawain, who was playing Colonel Mustard. The knight that was almost accused for two of the games. He even volunteered to be Gudako’s weapon of choice in the first round before they got to the rules. The two of them were disgustingly cute in the fact that Gudako outright declared she liked Gawain and wanted to date – court – him with the Knight of the Sun accepting with good humor and actual seriousness of the declaration of intent.

….. _Gudao was jealous Gudako could confess so easily._

“Well, if any of you get hurt my character can treat them I think? He is a Doctor too.” Romani was happy to join them for a few games after Gudako dragged him to play as Dr. Orchid.

“That’s not how the rules work Director Romani.” Mash was explaining once more to the rest of them that this was just not how it worked. This happened so often that you would have thought Gilgamesh would have done that, but he looked to be more amused than anything.

“I’ll allow it.” Spoke too soon, the littlest Gilgamesh was making his own rules up like the other adult versions of him. His Gates opened up once more to replace his plate with a fruit tray with a delicious looking dip.

“If the mediator allows it,” Mash nodded her head. Gudao just sighed again, this really wasn’t a game that should need a referee.

“It’s your turn now Karna,” Gudako was wrong again it seemed and went to her own finger food snacks she shared with Gawain. Snacks that Gudao was thankful the knight didn’t make, the last time the smell of the mashed potatoes was anything but appetizing.

“I believe it was Miss Scarlett with the candlestick.” Karna said again. Arjuna looked like he was going to strangle him for saying that.

“And we have a winner.” Gilgamesh declared to everyone’s disbelief.

“You mean it’s her for the sixth time in a row?!” Gudao yelped out loud. Karna just nodded while the rest of them looked like they agreed with Gudao except Gudako. The face she was making was looking like she was thinking.

“It looks like Miss Scarlett is an Assassin Servant, her presence concealment is too good. Good job Karna.” Gudako announced to the pain of Gudao’s sanity. The rest of the Servants playing the game were firmly agreeing with her at that logic.


End file.
